Lost art of murder
by bloodycupcake
Summary: UA . Draco est un lycéen blasé , hautain , Don Juan et orgueilleux . Malfoy . Hermione studieuse , timide et renfermée est dans le même lycée . Tout les oppose . Seulement quand Hermione apprend que ses jours sont comptés et qu'elle souffre d'une maladie incurable , tout risque de basculer ...
1. Chapter 1

**_Beneath your beautiful_**

Draco passa négligemment sa main dans ses cheveux peroxydés savamment ébouriffés . Il fit défiler ses messages sur son nouvel smartphone dont la moitié provenaient de filles d'un soir qui justement ne le savaient pas . Il les ignora , et préféra répondre à ceux plus importants . C'était sans compter sur son professeur de Physique qui s'avançais vers lui sournoisement dans le but dans le prendre la main dans le sac , ou plutôt la main sur le téléphone . Téléphone qu'il essayait , sans succès , de lui confisquer dès le début de l'année .

- Donnez moi tout de suite ce que vous avez dans la main , Mr. Malfoy , siffla Severus Rogue.

- Mais bien sûr , répliqua innocemment Draco en lui tendant deux stylos qu'il tenait fermement dans sa main .

- Je parlais du portable .

- Quel portable ? , demanda le lycéen en fronçant les sourcils perplexe .

- Celui que vous teniez il y'a quelque minutes . Ne vous avisez pas de vous moquer de moi , ajouta-t-il en saccadant ses mots .

- Je vois . Je sais professeur que vous traversez une mauvaise passe . Vous savez les exams que vous devez corriger , votre divorce , la garde des enfants … Il est parfaitement normal que vous halluciniez , murmura-t-il pour que seul ce dernier entende ces paroles . Vous ne voudriez pas que le reste de la classe en entende malencontreusement parler , si ?

- Espèce de petit perfide … commença le professeur Rogue dont les yeux lançaient à présent des éclairs .

- Ah non . Ne perdez pas votre sang froid _professeur ._

La sonnerie interrompit cet échange , et des masses de lycéens sortirent de la classe , pressés de quitter le cours . Blaise lui attendait patiemment que son meilleur ami range lentement ses affaires .

- Mais comment tu fait pour cacher ton portable aussi rapidement vieux ? Faudrait que tu m'apprenne un jour !

- Ouais , un jour .

- Au fait t'as entendu parler de ce qui s'est passé entre Marcus Flint et Luna Lovegood ? , sourit Blaise comme à chaque fois qu'il détenait un scoop exclusif .

- Lovegood ? C'est une fille que je me suis pas encore tapé ? demanda Draco soudain nettement plus intéressé .

- C'est Loufoca , précisa-t-il .

- Ah merde , raté , rétoqua Draco en haussant les épaules et en se replongeant dans son mutisme .

- Enfin bref , ils étaient aussi à la soirée de Dean et ils se sont saoulés la gueule en descendant à eux seuls une dizaine de bouteilles de vodka et de tequila , et bien sûr Loufoca a dû fumer au moins cinq joint . Résultat : Ils ont baisés comme des tarés sur la table basse devant tout le monde . Incroyable non ? , débita Blaise à une vitesse fulgurante .

- Incroyable , se contenta de répondre Draco en mettant ses écouteurs .

Il s'en foutait pas mal de savoir que Flint avait couché avec Loufoca , qui d'ailleurs n'était pas un si bon coup que ça se rappela-t-il en grimaçant . Elle était très mignonne , mais constamment tellement défoncée qu'elle en perdait son charme . Une vraie toxico flower power . Ce qui était bien avec Blaise , c'est qu'il n'attendait pas que Draco lui réponde , il savait pertinemment que les mots du beau blonds étaient comptés . Ils étaient tellement opposés que la plupart ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'ils foutaient ensemble . Draco était aussi blond que Blaise était métisse . Ce dernier était bien foutu , assez long de taille , avait des épaules larges et un sourire éclatant qui ne le quittait jamais . Il portait la plupart du temps des sweats de marque , des jeans Levi's et des vans ou encore des converses .

Son meilleur pote lui , était plus classe , plus raffiné . Il était également très bien bâti , ses abdos se dessinaient d'ailleurs très bien sous le T-shirt qu'il portait en dessous de son perfecto . Sa peau d'albâtre était parfaitement bien assortie à ses yeux gris-bleu .S'ils devenaient gris ,orageux et menaçants quand il était énervé , ils devenaient bleus , clairs et sympathiques quand il était de bonne humeur . Mais personne , à part Pansy et Blaise ne pouvait réellement l'affirmer , puisque habituellement, ils étaient aussi froids et impassibles qu'un bloc de glace .

Toutes les filles se pâmaient devant eux , les moins farouches leur lançaient même des œillades coquines ce qui ne manquait pas de faire rire Draco .

- Drake ! Enlèves tes putains d'écouteurs que je puisse te faire la bise sans massacrer mon brushing , bougonna Pansy en agitant sa main devant son ami .

Il leva les yeux aux plafond avant d'exécuter ses ordres un petit sourire sur les lèvres . Elle vint se placer entre lui et Blaise , sa place favorite qu'elle ne délaisserait pour rien au monde ._ Pas même un nouveau sac Louis Vuitton ,_avait-elle un jour avoué tandis qu'ils s'éclataient dans sa chambre . Ils passaient pas mal de temps entre sa chambre et celle de Draco qui étaient les seuls dont les parents étaient constamment absent ou en voyage . Ce qu'ils compensaient largement par de l'argent de poche . Si votre poche faisait la taille d'un sac à vrai dire . Les parents de Blaise , que constituait surtout sa mère , son père ayant divorcé des années lumières plus tôt , il ne rendait visite à son fils que très rarement . Seulement sa mère ramenait tout les mois un nouvel amant dont elle tombait amoureuse avant de s'en lasser tout aussi rapidement . Elle était donc souvent à la maison . Dans sa chambre .

Le trio d'argent fit son entrée dans la cafet' tandis que tout les regards convergeaient vers eux . Pansy se contenta d'une salade aux noix , pour préserver les apparences , on ne devait pas savoir que c'était une gourmande invétérée , tandis que les deux gars prenaient chacun une part de pizza et un soda . Ils s'assirent à une table bien au milieu , et quelques secondes plus tard , Daphné , Tracey , Crabbe , Goyle et Nott les rejoignirent . Draco soupira en voyant les plats on-ne-peut-plus-garnis de Crabbe et Goyle sur lequel Parkinson louchait . Il mangea le plus délicatement possible son plat en ignorant les minauderies de Daphné qui apparemment ignorait le sens de ' plan cul régulier sans attaches' . Bien sûr elle préférait employer le mot 'petite amie' , mais pour lui c'était du pareil au même . Elle était belle . C'était indéniable . Ses longs cheveux blonds raides , ses yeux bleus , ses pommettes remontées , ses sourcils bien tracés et enfin sa bouche pulpeuse en attiraient plus d'un . Ce jour là elle portait un débardeur plongeant rose clair en dessous d'une veste légère noire et une mini jupe de la même couleur . Finalement Draco cessa de l'ignorer et parla avec elle à la grande joie de l'adolescente .

- Dis Dray tu voudrais bien qu'on aille ce week-end à la maison de mer de mes parents ? Rien que toi et moi , ajouta-t-elle en jouant dangereusement avec la main du jeune garçon .

- Pourquoi pas ? Je passerai te chercher vendredi à 18h , répondit-il en l'embrassant à pleine bouche et en caressant ses cheveux soyeux .

Pour un autre élève que Malfoy , une sanction immédiate serait tombé . Poudlard n'étant pas un lycée qui s'amusait avec le règlement . Mais pour lui tout était différent . Plus accessible . Le fait que son père , Lucius Malfoy soit ministre y était certainement pour quelque chose .

Nott détourna le regard gêné . C'était le seul parmi eux qui n'avait encore jamais eu de copine , ni même couché avec une fille . Non pas qu'il n'en voulait pas , mais aucune n'avait encore basculé son cœur . Il se gardait bien de ne pas dire ce genre de choses devant ses potes qui se seraient sûrement foutu de sa gueule .

Ils étaient ses potes . Oui , mais ils étaient tout aussi impitoyables . Et sadiques .

- Ron , tu es chiant à manger comme ça , merde . Tu me fout la honte , tout le monde doit croire que je suis aussi gloutonne que mon frère , s'égosilla vainement Ginny .

- Personne ne va croire que tu es gloutonne alors que tu frôle l'anorexie , G , intervint Hermione en levant les yeux exaspérée de son cahier de maths .

- Elle a parfaitement raison , en plus je mange comme je veux si ça te plait pas t'as qu'à aller bouffer avec les gamins de ton âge , rétorqua Ron en engloutissant une troisième part de pizza au peperonni .

Ginny , soupira , ramassa ses affaires et se dirigea vers les toilettes dans un mouvement hautain étudié .

- On avait son âge y'a pas si longtemps Ron , dit Harry en suivant la rouquine des yeux .

- Oui , en fait ça fait juste un an , ajouta Hermione en pointant son stylo en sa direction .

Ses cheveux étaient attachés comme chaque vendredi comme pour annoncer le week-end . Ses lunettes étaient relevés sur le haut de sa tignasse tandis qu'elle fronçait les sourcils en griffonnant ses réponses . C'était le genre de fille sur lesquelles quand on se retournaient sur leurs passages fusait des : « Elle aurait pu être belle » « Avec quelques efforts … » « Elle serait pas si mal que ça si … » . Sauf qu'on ne se retournait pas sur elle .Jamais . Et c'était tant mieux . Les histoires de cœurs , de popularité et d'amitié superficielle ne l'intéressaient pas du tout .

- Hermione , tu devrais pas être entrain de déjeuner au lieu de bosser ? On est à la cantine je te signale , et puis Ron ne tardera pas à bouffer ton plat , conseilla Harry en montrant son assiette .

- Je ne tiens pas à avoir un zéro . Je dois rendre ce devoir au plus tard lundi prochain !

- Justement , dit Ron perplexe .

- Si je le rend lundi j'aurai l'air pas intéressée bêta . C'est trop compliquée pour vous , soupira-t-elle théâtralement .

- Sans blague !

Ils se connaissaient depuis le primaire , mais leur amitié remontait uniquement au collège . Harry et Ron avaient sympathisés en étant dans la même classe et voisins de surcroît et lors de leur première année , les deux avaient fait la connaissance de la première de leur classe : Hermione . Elle les avait sauvé pendant un examen de biologie , et depuis ils étaient devenus inséparables . Leur relation était des fois un peu ambiguë , notamment du coté de Ron et de la jeune fille autour de laquelle il n'arrêtait pas de tourner , mais ils étaient tout deux bien timides pour oser faire le premier pas .

Le trio d'or se leva d'un seul bond en entendant la sonnerie et tandis que les deux garçons traînaient des pieds , Hermione courrait presque vers sa classe de littérature .

- Allez vite , dépêchez vous on va arriver en retard ! , les pressa-t-elle .

- Calme toi , à cette allure tu risque surtout de te casser la jambe, grogna le roux .

- Tu préfère peut être arriver en retard ?

- On se demande son ordre des priorités des fois j'te jure , murmura-t-il doucement à Harry qui s'esclaffa de rire .

La jeune fille les ignora superbement et rentra en premier dans sa salle de cours qui était bien entendu encore vide . Elle soupira de soulagement et s'installa à sa place favorite , comprenez la première table de la rangée du milieu .

Le reste entra tout en bavardant gaiement sans se soucier du professeur qui ne cessait de réclamer le silence . soupira bruyamment face à l'agitation de ses élèves . Tous étaient paresseux et insupportables , à part la petite Granger qui était assise sagement juste devant elle .

- Désolé du retard , madame , lança Draco sans même jeter un regard à son professeur .

- Ce n'est pas grave Malfoy . Ce n'est que la 5ème fois depuis le début du mois , rien de bien alarmant , asséna-t-elle d'un ton pourtant doux .

On ne pouvait pas haïr un Malfoy , c'était techniquement impossible . On pouvait l'aimer , l'adore , l'envier , le jalouser , le désirer … Mais jamais le détester . Pas même les professeurs . Il s'assit docilement à sa place , bien au fond de la classe , près de Blaise qui discutait avec Pansy assise juste devant lui . La brune ne cessait de secouer la tête en ricanant aux blagues qu'il lui lançait , cachée soigneusement derrière sa main pour ne pas attirer l'attention . Elle arrangea sa frange et sortit son miroir de son cabas et tente de se remaquiller , en se baissant légèrement derrière l'imposant Goyle , mais en vain puisque Blaise ne cessait de la déconcentrer et de la gêner .

Draco détourna le regard amusé avant de se concentrer sur son classeur . Il n'était pas un élève studieux , mais avait de très bonnes notes . Il n'avait pas besoin de travailler et d'étudier , son intelligence était largement suffisante , c'est la vie . Certains ont tout servi sur un plateau d'argent , tandis que d'autres se débattent avec les restes , non pas qu'il se souciait de ce que les autres vivaient .

Soudain une boulette de papier s'abattit sur son classeur , l'obligeant à relever très lentement la tête . Il prit le bout de papier , le déplia et déchiffra ce qui y était inscrit :

_On peux se retrouver à la pause derrière la cour ? J'ai envie de te parler . C'est super important !_

_ Lavande .B_

Il laissa tomber négligemment le petit mot sans même prendre la peine ne serait-ce que de regarder son expéditrice . Il était sorti avec Lavande pendant quoi ? Deux semaines ? Et apparemment elle ne connaissait pas du tout le sens du mot 'rompre' . Une vraie salope celle là . Elle lui sautait dessus à chaque occasion , et n'arrêtait pas de lui envoyer des sms débiles remplis de surnoms tout aussi débiles .

_Draco , steuplaiit ! Réponds , j'ai vraiment envie de te parler sans que ta salope ou que tes amis soient là ._

_Lavande._

_Arrête de jeter ce que je t'envoie ! Si tu veux je peux passer chez toi après les cours c'est plus pratique , OK ?_

_Lavande ._

_Tu n'as pas lit le mot que je t'ai envoyé avant ! Je viens chez toi après les cours sans faute tkt ._

_Lavande ._

_Bébé , je t'aime . Je sais que toi aussi , bisous ._

_Lavande_

Il fut étonné pendant quelques minutes de voir que plus aucune lettre n'arrivait avant de croiser le regard de son meilleur ami , et vu le nombre de bout de papier qui jonchaient son bureau , Lavande avait dû changer de cible et le supplier de faire fléchir Draco .

_Drake , la pétasse de Brown n'arrête pas de m'envoyer des putains de mots . Tu vas répondre à ces foutues lettres ou pas ? Je suis sur le point de me noyer , là , sérieux . Vraiment . Sérieux . Au secours ._

_BZ_

Il remit son portable dans sa poche après avoir lu le texto de Blaise . Ils avaient tout les deux la fâcheuse manie de tout signer , même leur texto . Un signe de distinction , peut être . Comme s'ils en avaient besoin . Il se contenta de lui faire un clin d'œil sans pour autant daigner répondre à cette connasse .

- Candide s'inscrit dans un débat important du xviiie siècle sur le fatalisme et l'existence du mal. Depuis longtemps déjà, Voltaire est farouchement opposé aux idées du philosophe Leibniz au sujet de Dieu, du « principe de raison suffisante » et son idée d'« harmonie préétablie ». Il est d'autant plus véhément que sa maîtresse, pour laquelle il éprouve beaucoup d'admiration, Émilie du Châtelet est une leibnizienne convaincue , poursuivit le professeur .

- Je sais pas pour lui mais moi si ma meuf était lesbienne , je me poserai des questions , lança Draco en pouffant .

Elle se contenta de sourciller et lui demanda posément :

- Mr Malfoy , vous auriez une morale présente dans cette œuvre à nous présenter ?

- _To be or not to be , that's the question ? _, sourit-il . Le malheur n'est que l'apparence d'une cause qui est bonne , reprit-il plus sérieusement .

- Bien , et cela veut dire que ?

- Derrière chaque mauvaise chose se cache un bon truc . L'excuse des faibles , en somme . Si ta copine est mauvaise au lit , elle est mauvaise , ça ne cache rien , à part un gros ventre , mais là c'est plutôt elle qui est cachée par un gros ventre et ce bien sûr si hypothétiquement t'es du genre à sortir avec des grosses . Et des thons . Ce n'est qu'un exemple bien sûr , précisa-t-il en souriant narquoisement .

- Un exemple dont on se serait bien passé , répondit-elle les lèvres pincées . Miss Granger , une autre morale cachée ?

- « Il faut cultiver notre jardin. » cette citation de Candide montre qu'il a trouvé sa propre philosophie et qu'il a grandi intérieurement. Elle met le point final à l'histoire et ce n'est pas pour rien, car cultiver son jardin est une métaphore de la croissance personnelle. Il faut « se cultiver » , il faut aussi savoir que Par le recours à la fiction et à l'ironie, Voltaire allie plaisir et enseignement. Cet enseignement laisse place à une morale : le bonheur est le fruit du travail et non du rêve. Voltaire dénonce donc l'utopie avec le passage de l'Eldorado (où tout est merveilleux). En effet la philosophie permet de comprendre le monde, mais elle ne pose pas d'action concrète comme le voudrait Voltaire, voilà pourquoi Candide va passer d'un être de réflexion à un être d'action. énonça Hermione rapidement sans reprendre son souffle .

- Excellent , résuma McGonagall ébahie . Excellent . Vous devriez en prendre de la graine , Malfoy

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de se replonger dans son étude . Cette Granger apprenait ses livres par cœur ou quoi ? Remarque sous toute cette tignasse … on serait pas étonné de savoir qu'elle y cachait des bouquins , du moins était-ce l'hypothèse de Blaise , qui ne manquait aucune occasion de se foutre de la gueule de sa gueule et de celles de ses deux petit copains . Draco , plus sobre et détaché s'en foutait carrément . Il connaissait Potter depuis son plus jeune âge , mais lui avait parlé très rarement pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne l'aimait pas du tout . Il le trouvait trop orgueilleux , trop hautain alors qu'il n'avait absolument aucune raison de l'être puisque ses seuls amis était le rouquin dont les sous étaient comptés , la belette , l'intello invisible et un mec assez gros dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom tellement il s'en fichait .

Draco se fichait de tout .

En apparence .


	2. I hate to close my eyes

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews , ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir de voir que ce que j'ai écrit a plus à quelqu'un .**

**Bon , je viens de voir que submergée par le stress j'avais complètement oublié de présenter ma fiction dans le premier chapitre ni même le rythme de publication . Alors bon , comme je suis en vacance pour deux semaines en ce moment , mes publications devraient être régulières , environs tout les deux ou trois jours , et après les vacances , je suppose que je pourrai publier pendant les mercredis et les week-ends .**

**C'est ma toute première fic' mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

**PS : La progression de l'action est encore lente , c'est pour installer un peu les personnages , leurs caractères , leurs histoires avant d'entrer dans le vif . Merci de me lire !**

****_**Disclaimer :**_Tout appartient à JKR , même si j'ai pris un peu de liberté avec les persos et les univers ... Forgive me !

* * *

_**I hate to close my eyes :**_

- Tu sais quoi Draco Malfoy ? Moi j'dis que des fois , t'es vraiment un con ! , s'écria Daphné les larmes aux yeux en claquant la porte de la chambre du jeune homme .

Il soupira avant de tendre à Padma - à moins que ce ne soit Parvati- Patil ses habits qui gisaient … un peu partout dans la chambre . Il avait complètement oublié d'aller chercher Daphné , trop occupé à fricoter avec l'indienne . Seulement voilà , Draco Malfoy ne résistait pas du tout aux fossettes , et dès qu'elle était venue tout sourire lui parler , il n'avait pas résisté , n'en déplaise à Greengrass .

Il s'habilla tout en la regardant sortir , honteuse d'avoir été découverte par sa petite amie . Lui , il ne s'inquiétait pas , il savait très bien que dans une semaine , au plus tard , elle allait tout oublier et revenir tomber dans ses bras . Tout était tellement facile pour lui . Il espérait qu'au moins une fois dans sa vie il allait faire face à un challenge , devoir relever un défi , mais non .

Sa chambre devait avoir les dimensions d'une patinoire tellement elle était grande . Elle portait les couleurs vert et argent : ses couleurs préférées . Un lit _king size_ trônait au centre de la pièce , à gauche , son bureau ordonné en bois d'acajou sur lequel était posé en équilibre un PC portable flambant neuf , et à droite se tenait son dressing . Un immense placard qui contenait une centaine de vêtements hors de prix . Et enfin , la porte de sa propre salle de bain se trouvait tout au fond de la pièce .

- Monsieur , je peux entrer ? , demanda une petite voix derrière la porte .

- Quoi encore ? , répondit-il d'une voix traînante et ennuyée .

- Vos parents viennent d'arriver . Ils vous attendent pour le dîner .

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et claqua la porte au visage du pauvre Dobby .Il était au service des Malfoy depuis très longtemps , avant même la naissance de Draco , c'était un vieil homme tout rabougri qu'ils ne gardaient que parce qu'il était le seul majordome à pouvoir supporter ses sautes d'humeurs et les crises de ses parents . Et aussi le seul qui connaissait tout les recoins du manoir , ce qui n'était pas chose aisée .

Il mit une chemise en dessus de son T-shirt , lissa les plis de son pantalon et se recoiffa . Il descendit rapidement les escaliers pour ne pas les faire attendre , et arriva à la salle à manger au moment même où Winky déposait les assiettes .

- Père , mère , salua-t-il . Vous allez bien ? Comment s'est passé votre voyage en Allemagne ?

- Mon chéri , dit Narcissa en le serrant dans ses bras tandis qu'il tentait de se dégager gêné de cette étreinte . C'était ennuyant à mourir , ton père assistait à ses congrès interminables alors que j'étais seule à l'hôtel !

Ils s'assirent autour de la table , et Draco attendit que ses parents se servent avant qu'il ne le fasse à son tour . Un silence habituel s'installa , et ce n'est que plusieurs minutes plus tard que Lucius le rompit :

- Tes notes sont bonnes au lycée ? Je n'ai reçu aucun appel concernant ta mauvaise conduite durant ces deux semaines , tu comptes établir un nouveau record ?

- Oui , rétorqua-t-il un sourire narquois au lèvres . Je répondais à la première question , précisa-t-il devant les sourcils froncés de son père .

Il était la pale copie de son géniteur . Les même cheveux blonds presque blancs encadraient leurs visages fins , ils possédaient les même yeux changeant , froids et glacials . Lucius était tout aussi distant que son fils , la seule un tant soi peu chaleureuse – et encore c'était un comble de le dire – était Narcissa . Elle portait une robe rouge sang élégante qui soulignait sa taille fine qu'elle conservait encore . Les années glissaient sur elle , sans laisser ni traces ni sillages sur sa beauté froide .

Leur fils unique se dépêcha de finir sa fondue au vin rouge afin d'éviter les questions embarrassantes qu'on aurait pu lui poser , sachant qu'en réalité ce n'était que pour meubler la conversation : ses parents se contrefichaient de sa vie , du moment qu'il ne tachait pas leurs noms respectifs , Black & Malfoy .

* * *

Hermione fonça tête première pour ne pas rater son bus . Elle bouscula les quelques personnes qui se tenait devant elle en lançant des 'pardon' , 'excusez moi' avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement en trouvant un place assise . Seulement quelques arrêts plus tard , et alors qu'elle piquait du nez , elle dû se lever pour céder sa place à un femme d'un certain âge . Cette dernière la gratifia d'un sourire en s'installant à sa nouvelle place . Elle regarda sa montre une énième fois en maudissant les arrêts fréquents du bus . Elle allait sûrement être en retard , ce qu'elle détestait le plus au monde . Enfin , ce n'était pas de sa faute si Ron avait eu besoin d'aide pour son devoir de français , et bien sûr en parfaite peti… heu meilleure amie elle était resté une heure de plus pour lui 'suggérer' les réponses , car il était bien sûr hors de question pour elle de faire son devoir à sa place pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'en apprendrait rien .

Elle sortit en trombe , et courut jusqu'à perdre haleine le long de l'allée . Elle courut tellement vite qu'elle perdit son équilibre pendant quelques secondes et s'étala lamentablement sur le trottoir .

Elle peina à se relever , et en vérifiant sa blessure cachée sous son pantalon , s'aperçut qu'elle avait une plaie béante au niveau du genou qui l'élançait affreusement . Elle sortit en tremblant une serviette de son sac et tamponna légèrement son genou en laissant échapper quelques gémissement de douleur . Elle ne supportait pas du tout la vue du sang , et détournait le regard dès que quelqu'un se blessait . Depuis que sa mère avait fait une hémorragie et qu'elle avait failli la perdre , elle souffrait énormément à la vue du liquide sanguin .

Elle fit quelque pas en boitillant , et arriva tant bien que mal au cabinet de son père . Elle avait réarranger son jean pour qu'il ne se doute pas de sa blessure , elle ne voulait pas l'effrayer pour si peu .

- Coucou , Papa , le salua-t-elle en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue . Je suis désolée du retard , mais la circulation est horrible aujourd'hui .

Elle se mordit la joue en proférant ce léger mensonge tandis que son père la rassurait :

- C'est pas grave ma petite , il n'y a pas grand monde aujourd'hui .

Hermione se mit à son poste derrière la réception . A partir de 18h , les lundis et jeudis elle venait donner un coup de main à son père , dentiste de son état . Mais ce jour là , sa secrétaire devait sortir plus tôt pour aider son copain à déménager chez elle . Ce n'était peut être pas ses affaires , mais elle se demandait quand même comment on pouvait se laisser faire aussi facilement .

Elle chassa ses pensées , et se pencha sur la paperasse de son père qu'elle devait organiser et les rendez-vous qu'elle devait agencer . Elle appela les patients dont le tour était venu et se surprit plusieurs fois à succomber au sommeil .

Elle devait être fatiguée , elle qui d'habitude avait tant d'énergie à revendre pour se permettre de dormir au travail . Elle faillit ne pas entendre son père qui l'appelait de son bureau .

- Oui papa ? Tu as besoin de quelques chose ? , demanda-t-elle en passant sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte

Mr Granger sourit devant l'air somnolant et perdu sa fille :

- Oui , j'ai besoin que tu rentre te reposer . J'ai encore quelques formulaires à rempli , mais vas-y rentre à la maison , je n'ai pas envie que tu fasse peur à mes patients avec tes cernes et tes yeux gonflés .

- Très drôle papa . Bon et bien c'est comme tu veux . A plus tard !

Hermione remit sa veste en sortant . L'air frais du soir lui fouettait le visage et la maintenait éveillée . Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi fatiguée de toute sa vie . En vérité , elle ne garda presque pas de souvenirs du trajet . Un fois à la maison , elle passa devant sa mère sans même la voir , et s'écroula comme une masse sur son lit simple .

Sa chambre était très simple et modeste . Un bureau imposant calé contre le mur croulait sous des livres , des classeurs et des cahiers éparpillés . Des photos d'elle en compagnie d'Harry , Ron , Ginny et Neville décoraient le mur jaune pâle . Son lit aux couvertures rouges vives tranchaient avec le reste . Sa chambre , comme l'appartement en entier , semblait chaleureuse et accueillante . Propice aux rêves .

Et aux cauchemars .

* * *

Draco se leva en traînant des pieds vers la cuisine sans prendre la peine de s'habiller et intima de sa voix glaciale à Winky de lui monter son petit déjeuner au lit . Il s'aspergea le visage d'eau fraîche et se brossa les dents tout en sifflotant un morceau qu'il avait dû entendre à la radio . Il retourna dans sa chambre et trouva un plateau bien garni qui l'attendait bien sagement . Il hésita à réveiller la jeune femme à moitié nue dont il avait déjà oublié le prénom , puis haussa les épaules et s'attaqua à son plat .

- Oh , coucou toi ! fit-elle en enroulant ses bras autour de Draco .

Il tourna légèrement la tête et défit ses mains qui l'entouraient .

- On a passé un bonne nuit , et je crois pas que dans le mot nuit réside le jour . Alors tu seras mignonne de ranger tes habits et de te casser , débita-t-il rapidement .

Elle le fixa de ses yeux ronds comme des soucoupes , il pouvait presque nommer chaque partie de son œil tant ses pupilles étaient dilatés .

- Quoi ? Non je …Si tu veux je suis prête à prolonger ta nuit . Autant que tu voudra , rien ne presse , reprit-t-elle plus assurée en plaquant ses lèvres sur celles de Draco.

Elle fit glisser ses mains sur son torse , et se fit plus pressante contre son corps . Elle détacha ses cheveux noirs et enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de sa proie . Il prit ses mains et les retira sèchement avant de se dégager de son étreinte .

- Règle numéro 1 : Ne pas coucher avec la même fille deux fois … _de suite ._ Un autre jour , peut être Samantha , résuma-t-il en retournant à son croissant .

- C'est Millicent . Millicent Bulstrode .

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se contenta de boire une gorgée de jus d'orange , tandis que la jeune femme frustrée rangeait ses habits et claquait la porte avec vigueur .

Il devait l'avoir rencontrer la veille . Après le dîner en compagnie de ses parents , Blaise l'avait invité à une soirée qu'organisait Hannah Abbot . A peine arrivé il avait descendu deux bouteilles de Tequila . Il tenait extrêmement bien l'alcool .

Bien sûr , lui et son meilleur ami avaient dragué pas mal de filles présentes , mais tandis que Draco s'isolait avec Susan Bones , Zabini embrassait langoureusement Millicent . Ils avaient dû échanger leurs partenaires à un certain moment de la soirée . Millicent avait été très belle la veille , elle portait une robe noire légère qui moulait parfaitement son derrière , et elle avait relevés ses cheveux en une haute queue de cheval . Pas étonnant qu'il ait fini la nuit avec elle. Daphné était présente , il l'avait consciencieusement ignoré , et avait senti son regard perçant sur lui tout au long de la soirée . Tant mieux . Ou tant pis .

- Allo ? , répondit-il en décrochant

- Drake ? C'est Pansy . Je suis un peu dans la merde , j'ai besoin que tu viennes me chercher ,entendit-il au bout du fil .

- Sur une échelle de 10 ?

- 6 .

- Alors non . Je suis occupé .

- Draco ! T'es vraiment chiant ,bordel . Ca fait une heure que j'appelle Blaise mais il décroche pas . T'es mon dernier recours Draco .

- C'est vraiment dommage pour toi .

- Très bien . Je me débrouillerai pour te réconcilier avec Daphné ? , demanda-t-elle .

- Non , ça m'intéresse pas .

- Je te débarrasserai de Lavande , alors .

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne réponde fier de lui :

- T'es où ?

* * *

Malfoy junior , pesta en faisant le tour de la place pour la cinquième fois à la recherche de Pansy . Cette folle s'était débrouillé pour parcourir 250 km avec un foutu garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui refusait de la reconduire à Londres . Il se gara rapidement en apercevant la frange millimétrée de sa meilleure amie . Elle portait encore sa robe blanche hier , qui par ailleurs n'était plus si blanche que ça , tant elle était maculée de boue et de saleté . Elle ouvrit la portière d'un geste rageur avant de s'asseoir sur le siège avant .

- Hé ! Tu va salir mes sièges , pesta Draco .

- C'est pas le moment , le prévint-elle en le fusillant du regard .

Il leva les mains en signe d'innocence , et se retourna , fouilla quelques secondes , et lui donna une veste en jean :

- Heureusement que tu l'as oublié ici la semaine dernière . Au fait , c'est la dernière fois que je parcours autant de kilomètres pour toi . Je suis sérieux Pansy . C'est Blaise ton chauffeur attiré , pas moi .

Pansy se refrogna sur son siège , mit sa veste et se frotta vigoureusement les bras . Elle demeura silencieuse pendant quelques instants , puis lui demanda d'une voix mal assurée :

- Dit moi Drake , pourquoi est ce que je ne suis attirée que par les connards ?

* * *

Un rayon de soleil vint caresser la joue d'Hermione et lui vola un profond soupir de satisfaction . Elle enfouit son visage dans son oreiller moelleux . Elle ouvrit doucement ses grands yeux chocolats , et les referma immédiatement tant la lumière l'éblouissait . Une légère douleur persistait , souvenir cuisant de la veille , mais elle sentit que ce n'était pas aussi grave que ça en avait l'air , puisqu'une cicatrice commençait déjà à se former .

Elle jeta un regard à son réveil , et se leva complètement paniquée . _12 :37._ Comment avait-elle pu dormir autant ? Elle fila comme une flèche vers la salle de bain , prit une rapide douche , tenta de démêler ses cheveux hirsutes , se maquilla légèrement , s'habilla du premier vêtement qui lui tombait sous la main . _12 :57. «_Pas mal du tout ! » se félicita-t-elle intérieurement . La lycéenne ouvrit la porte de la cuisine , manqua de trébucher - depuis quand était-elle devenue aussi maladroite ? - , et enfonça ses dents dans le croustillant croissant posé devant elle .

- Hermione ? Et bien je commençais à croire que tu ne te réveillerai jamais ma chérie , sourit sa mère en lui ébouriffant les cheveux .

- Oui je sais . J'ai dormi comme un bébé .

Elle but une gorgée de chocolat chaud , et manqua de se brûler la langue avant de reprendre :

- J'ai un rendez vous avec Ginny . Je lui ai promit de l'accompagner pour qu'elle s'achète des habits , ses parents lui ont donné un peu d'argent de poche .

Sa mère s'agita un peu , fouilla dans son sac à main et en sortit quelques billets qu'elle lui tendit :

- Tiens , achète toi aussi quelque chose , ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas fait de shopping . Et puis , devant Ginny …

- Maman ! Tu sais très bien que devant Ginny c'est pas grave si je n'ai pas d'argent . Eux aussi ont des problèmes financiers : comme tout le monde .

Mrs Granger , pinça ses lèvres et remit son argent dans son sac . Elle soupira avant de caresser la joue de sa fille et de lui souffler doucement :

- On s'en sortira . On s'en sort toujours . Et même si l'argent ne coule plus à flots , on fera de notre possible pour t'envoyer dans les meilleures universités . Tu ne manquera jamais de rien , je te le promet .

- Je sais maman . Je sais .

Hermione arriva peu après essoufflée devant le centre commercial . Une tornade rousse s'abattit sur elle en la serrant dans ses bras .

- Ginny , c'est la première fois que t'es aussi heureuse de me voir , tiens , ajouta-t-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents .

- Allez viens , j'ai trouvé un magasin qui fait une liquidation ! Tout à moins de 70 % t'imagines ! On pourra même t'acheter quelques trucs !

Elle suivit son amie sans se départir de son sourire , et entra à sa suite dans un magasin bon marché . Elle se contenta de voir la jeune Weasley enfiler des milliers de tenues , et de hocher la tête positivement quand ça lui plaisait . Si Ginny n'avait un budget très restreint , elle aurait pût acheter la boutique en entier , mais soucis d'ordre financier , oblige , elle se contenta d'acheter deux nouveaux jeans , un pull bleu à longues manches , un T-shirt où s'étalait un large _Forgive us we're YOUNG _en rouge sur fond noir et enfin une veste en jean . Des économies de plusieurs mois allaient payer ces articles , mais elle était on ne peut plus heureuse .

Hermione , se contenta d'acheter un bonnet en laine et un short en jean le tout pour moins de 5 livres sterling . Elle flânèrent encore un peu en discutant .

- Tu sais Hermione , je suis sûr que si tu demandais à Ron de sortir avec toi , il accepterait sur le coup . Il est sûrement fou amoureux de toi .

- Je ne crois pas non . Sinon , il se serait manifesté , depuis le temps . En plus ce n'est pas à moi de lui demandait , ajouta-t-elle en soupirant .

- Vous êtes tout les deux de vraies têtes de mules ! Si tu me laissais lui en parler , je s…

- Ne t'avise pas de faire ça Ginevra Weasley , fulmina-t-elle . Si il venait à apprendre ne serait-ce qu'un gramme de ce que je ressens pour lui , ce sera la dernière fois que tu pourra regarder Harry en face sans rougir

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne pourra plus me regarder sans rougir ? , intervint timidement une voix derrière elle .

En se retournant elle vit la tignasse brune de son meilleur ami .

- Harry , quoique tu pense tu n'es pas le seul … Harry , balbutia-t-elle tant bien que mal .

Il eut presque l'air déçu en entendant sa réponse . Il observa Ginny quelques instants , puit déclara :

- Au fait , Ron est avec moi . Il est parti nous chercher des slushs , il ne tardera pas à revenir . Tu veux bien l'attendre ici Hermione , tandis que .. hmm .. moi et Ginny on parle un peu ?

Elle acquiesça en se retenant de sourire et attendit quelques minutes avant de voir le visage familier de Ron . Elle se retint de ne pas s'élancer en courant vers lui et patienta qu'il arrive à son niveau .

- Oh , coucou Hermione . J'savais pas que t'étais venu avec ma petite soeur . Je suis ici avec Harry , il devait m'attendre ici .

- Oui je sais . Il est parti faire un tour avec Ginny , expliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant sur un banc .

Il la rejoignit et lui donna un gobelet :

- Tiens . C'est un mélange framboise , cerise . C'est ton préféré … je crois , dit-il nerveusement .

A chaque fois qu'ils étaient seuls , sans Harry , la même petite gêne s'installait entre eux . Leurs sentiments étaient si clairs et lipides que tout le monde , à part eux bien sûr , s'en rendait compte .

- Je croyais que tu ne savais pas que j'était là , s'enquit-elle timidement en prenant une longue gorgée de la boisson glacée .

Il tritura longuement ses mains , leva ses yeux clairs puis répondit :

- Allons faire un tour dehors .

* * *

**Voilà , voilà . J'espère que vous avez aimez - même pas un tout petit peu ? - ce chapitre . J'attends vos impression avec impatience :D !**

**Le prochain chapitre sera plus différent , avec quelques POV !**

**A bientôt !**


End file.
